


Chão de Estrelas

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feliz Natal mamma /o/ Deu tempo! Deu tempo! huahuahua </p>
<p>Não saiu bem o que eu queria. De início o plano era algo descontraído, aproveitando as lingeries de mamãe Noel que eu vi em uma loja XD. Pareceu muita coisa deles. Também pensei em uma ideia antiga dela mandando fotos para ele enquanto Klaus estivesse em uma reunião, mas eu fujo do Drama e ele me persegue pela eternidade huahuahua. </p>
<p>Por algum motivo sempre achei que eles não fiariam juntos. Imagino o Klaus formando uma família com outra mulher, mas é impossível para ele esquecer a Mel. Ela foi o melhor momento da vida dele, seu verdadeiro e único amor. Mas o mundo não é perfeito e nem sempre as coisas acontecem como eles querem. </p>
<p>A coisa da "Monstrinha" ali em baixo é uma história da minha mente que eu não escrevi huahuahua. Mas é como uma piadinha interna e carinhosa, além do apelido que está no celular do Klaus quando Mel o liga. Ele cansou de fazê-la desistir da ideia de que ela é um monstro, então tornou isso algo bom. Ela não precisa mudar para que ele a ame afinal, então ele ama essa monstrinha S2.</p>
<p>Espero que não tenha nada confuso o3o. Desejo um feliz natal para vocês X3~ E para todos que amamos. Lancelot, Nicolae, Anya~S2, Edmond, Eker, Nino e Nina, Hyperion, Quinn, vocês gostosos do inferno ( Nome demais para citar kkkk ) e os lindos do céu =3. Não esquecemos vocês ;w;. Amamos vocês!!! ( A criat que não nos ama ç-ç )</p></blockquote>





	Chão de Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



  
     Estremeceu ao sentir a língua dele deslizar gentilmente em seu interior. 

     Tinha que controlar a força, suas mãos saindo dos cabelos lisos para ir até o lençol macio, controlando-se para não sufocá-lo com as pernas, mesmo que fosse tentador apenas esquecer do mundo naquele momento. Arqueou as costas, os seios fartos empinando-se mais, a tensão nas pernas, na ponta dos dedos, enquanto ele se afundava mais, parecendo procurar o ponto certo, gerando contrações seguidas por seus gemidos trêmulos. Outro arquear, passando a sentir uma leve pressão em sua bexiga, o corpo se contorcendo, encolhendo para a frente, as pernas cruzando-se nas costas, dele, pressionando quando finalmente sentiu-se perder consciência de qualquer coisa. 

     E aquela sensação. Oh sim... Aquela sensação. 

     Teve certeza que tinha o sufocado ao menos um pouco com as coxas, uma pequena ansiedade crescendo, temendo que tivesso o machucado, mas sequer teve tempo recuperar a respiração e ele já estava subindo. O corpo do mais velho cobriu o seu, mas parou quando teve um sorriso desafiador. Seus dedos tocaram os lábios dele, e estava pronta para poder trocar as posições tomar o controle. Fazê-lo pedir para ter permissão para lhe tocar, ou talvez deixá-lo um pouquinho na seca só por um tempo curto. Um tempo curto, mas não pôde colocar nenhuma dessas ideias em prática. 

     Foi instintivo. Sua mão se fechou, movendo em um soco violento na direção da fumaça que tinha se formado do nada. O coração estava acelerado, adrenalina corria por baixo de sua pele em uma louca corrida, dando força sobrenatural para praticamente todo seu corpo. Foi um segundo, tudo que precisou para sentir o encontro das peles em um golpe quente e violento, o som de algo arrastando-se por seu chão, encostando em sua prateleira, derrubando livros. N]ao conseguia ver nada, apenas uma fumaça densa que estava se esvaindo aos poucos, mas não via nada. Talvez tivesse um corpo ali? Não, podia ouvir a respiração, mas ela estava calma demais. 

     Melania estava em posição de batalha quando finalmente conseguiu ver um terno negro, sua segunda visão sendo um anel da tempestade que estava na mão daquele "Intruso". O coração falhou um toque quando finalmente a mente pareceu se recuperar do choque para poder olhar em volta, procurar. Mas não via, não conseguia ver os cabelos verdes em canto nenhum, mordeu o lábio. Voltando o olhar ao inimigo, finalmente podendo vê-lo completamente, mas a mente confusa mesmo que os olhos não demonstrasse nada além de determinação para "chutar algumas bundas". 

     Nada disso aconteceu. Larva liquida ainda corria por seu corpo, o esquentando, a mão suava, mas estava, perplexa de modo que nem a natureza de névoa conseguiu fazer com que escondesse a expressão do seu rosto. A mente procurou por um nome, uma explicação que sabia que podia dar para aquele acontecimento, um nome conhecido. Sim, como se chamava mesmo? Aquela arma? Bazooka dos Dez anos? Mas pelo que se lembrava isso não era apenas uma lenda? Uma história da época dos seus avós? Pelo jeito não porque era ele que estava ali. Exatamente aquela mesma pessoa.   
     Ao mesmo tempo não era. Os cabelos continuavam verdes, mas agora um pouco mais curtos, os olhos também continuavam da mesma cor, mas pareciam mais distantes, menos vibrantes do que antes. Uma cicatriz na lateral da testa estava à mostra e ele parecia maior e mais musculoso, mas era a mesma pessoa que estava ali minutos antes, segundos antes. Mas o que mais lhe surpreendera, o que lhe fizera estremecer não fora nada disso, mas sim a mão dele. Não estava intacta, mas não tinha sequer um pulso quebrado, apenas uma vermelhidão que deveria estar ardendo pelo que podia notar. 

     A expressão de surpresa dele demorou menos tempo que a sua. 

     - Vou fechar os olhos para que você possa colocar uma roupa. Melania. Não que você se importe de ficar nua pra mim, não é mesmo? 

     Sentiu o amargor daquela frase na própria língua, mesmo com o sorriso divertido dele, o tom de descontração. Mas parecia sério, a conversa que teriam parecia séria. O anel no dedo dele... Dez anos do futuro? Ele tinha só 27? Aquela pessoa? Não, apostava mais. 39? 40? Não disse nada, só pegou a roupa no chão, mesmo que... Mas, não era para ele ter menos idade se tinha vindo de outro lugar? Alguém tinha dado o tiro nele ali? Talvez a bazooka tivesse o efeito contrário também? Colocou aquela camisa, a mesma que era da sua mãe e ficava grande demais em si. 

     - Meus pais não estão em casa. 

     - Imaginei, se eu estou aqui. Dezessete ein? Um espaço de vinte anos é mais longo do que eu imaginei. - Viu-o abrir os olhos, pegar os livros que estavam no chão. Aproveitou o momento para olhar a mão dele de novo, tendo suas respostas aos poucos, mas sentindo-se irritada. Ele estava lhe lendo, mesmo que talvez na situação atual não fosse algo complicado ainda não era agradável. Porque aquele olhar dele, quando lhe fitava... - Em que dia estamos? 

     - Vinte três, dezembro. - Ouviu o "Humm" Vindo dele e quando ele pareceu andar por seu quarto, descontraído, olhando com certa nostalgia. Irritação. Alguma coisa cheirava mal, alguma coisa estava lhe irritando naquilo tudo. Tomou uma atitude profissional, mas nem sabia porque. Era o olhar, o olhar dele, mas ainda não conseguia descobrir qual era o sentimento que vira lá, parecia não se lembrar em um momento. Estava demorando, focada nos olhos dele, naquele anel no dedo dele. O anel que não era da Vongola. - Você só tem dez minutos, não é? Se tiver alguma coisa que queira deixar avisado aqui... 

     - Tenho mais tempo, posso esperar por seus pais. - Os olhos voltaram para si de novo, os dedos dele brincaram com O Anel. Se sentou, estava agitada, a respiração um tanto forçada ao compasso. Identificou cheiro de cigarros, a agitação dos dedos dele parecendo ter uma explicação. Cigarros. Ele estava fumando agora? Porque? O que tinha acontecido? Porque ele estava ali? Porque aquele olhar? Aquele olhar?... Ainda estavam juntos? Não... Não estavam. - Pensando bem, faz um tempo que eu não te via. 

     De novo. Ele pareceu ler sua mente, disfarçando as palavras para fazer soar que não, mas tinha quase certeza que sim. - Parece que você se tornou um guardião no fim. - Comentou, ainda se lembrava da conversa onde ele tinha dito que não queria trabalhar na máfia, embora o fizesse naquele tempo. Observou enquanto o olhar dele foi para a janela. Lembranças. Tudo ali devia ser como lembranças para ele. 

     - Era para eu ser um engenheiro. - O tom foi indiferente. Os olhos dele voltaram aos seus, e aquele mesmo sorriso  arrogante, que tanto lhe irritava apareceu. - Não conte para ele o que aconteceu ok? Eu tomei o cuidado de não deixar ele descobrir. - Aquele olhar... - Você deve ter notado que não estamos juntos mais... Faz quase 8 anos, na verdade. 

     - O que aconteceu? - Aquela não era a pergunta. Não daquele jeito, não do tom que soltou, mas por um instante sentiu-se como se não tivesse tempo para se controlar, ou perderia algo importante. O momento. Finalmente estava conseguindo ler, sabia de onde vinha a irritação quando via o olhar dele. Ali tinha tristeza, perda, vazio, mas um pouco... nem que fosse um pouco... Compreensão, pena e medo... Klaus não era assim. Ele não sentia medo. Não aquele medo covarde. A agonia dominou seu corpo, algo tremeu por baixo de sua pele. - Não apareça aqui do nada só para brincar comigo desse jeito. 

     Um suspiro. A queda da máscara, barulho de vidro quebrado. Mas isso tudo só aconteceu em sua mente. Uma brisa entrou pela janela aberta, o silêncio reinou por um segundo, pesando ainda mais o ar. Klaus sentou-se na borda da cama, como se precisasse disso para começar a falar. 

     - Eu vim avisar que daqui dez anos vamos entrar em uma guerra da máfia... Porque seu pai vai morrer daqui sete anos. Torturado. - A terra tremeu. Foi como se um martelo batesse em sua cabeça, uma dor aguda, o pulmão parecendo que faltava ar até que finalmente notou que não estava respirando. Estava pronta para perguntar "O que? Como?" quando o ouviu. - Claro que não só ele, como a minha mãe, a filha mais velha da Fausti, nuvem da Millefiore, Gentian... Todos com o mesmo método. A nuvem da Varia vai entrar em coma por dois anos em uma batalha, e o líder deles vai perder algumas partes do corpo, assim como o médico da Fausti. Já a chuva de Giglio Violetto perderá a visão.   
     A narrativa era séria, e entendeu o que ele queria dando aquele longo relatório. A perda que teria não seria a única, uma guerra... Aquilo era mais do que pessoal, mesmo assim seu sangue fervia, mais ainda quando viu o sorriso dele, mostrando que a reação era um tanto esperada. Manteve a calma, respirando. - Minha mãe... 

     - Eker vai ficar bem, por sua causa, mesmo que não seja mais o mesmo. Mas você também não é mais a mesma, ou eu. - Viu o sorriso sarcástico formar nos lábios dele, pitadas de dor. - Eu e você por três anos vamos trabalhar juntos, como caçadores, animais procurando vingança, e sua mãe é quem vai nos ajudar. Vamos ficar fortes, mais fortes que qualquer um e nós vamos ter o que buscamos. Você irá para a Varia e eu abandonarei tudo para lidar com a posição de braço direito do líder da Vongola... A vitória não vai ser doce... E vamos ter mais perdas.

     - Isso, quando? Como? - Já se sentia atordoada, mas mantinha-se firme, forte. Em pé, porque ainda não conseguia pensar direito, o choque deixando sua mente como se tivesse um buraco branco e vazio ali.  Estava suando frio e a calma dele... A calma dele. 

     - Claro que eu não voltei para impedir exatamente tudo o que aconteceu, mas acho que ao menos tinha de falar com seu pai e você. - O viu abrir o terno, tirando de lá um pendrive, diferente, menor, mas em formato que funcionaria em sua época. - Por isso entregue isso para ele, Melania. Vai responder suas perguntas. Queria falar pessoalmente, mas talvez seja melhor eu não deixá-lo lá no futuro por muito tempo. 

     Estendeu a mão para pegar, olhando o pequeno objeto que tinha o futuro de todo mundo. Pequeno em suas mãos, frágil. Queria apertá-lo, a pele formigou, mas controlou-se até que sentiu a mão quente e grande dele nas suas e um abraço veio, lhe surpreendendo.O momento de pânico foi breve, Só um pequeno choque passando por sua espinha, porque embora fosse firme, embora a envolvesse inteira, tinha um carinho muito grande ali, saudade, uma necessidade por aquele momento por mais curto que fosse. 

     - Klaus... - Chamou-o, um segundo antes de passar a mão nos cabelos do mais velho, o confortando, sentindo a respiração dele em sua pele. 

     - Dia vinte e três à vinte anos atrás hum... Amanhã, não esqueça de mandar a foto "vestida" de Mamãe Noel para mim. - Um riso descontraído quando ele se afastou, lhe fitando daquele jeito, carinhoso, nostálgico... Apaixonado. - Passe o tempo que quiser fora do seu quarto. Esqueça por um momento sobre isso. - Viu-o apontar para a pasta e estava pronta para dizer que era impossível quando foi cortada. - Não conte para ele que estamos separados. Esse é só um dos futuros, imprevisível na verdade e amanhã é um dia especial... Você tem de aproveitar com sua família, certo? 

      - Esse futuro não vai acontecer. - Respondeu firme, vendo-o sorrir, um sorriso até doce para os padrões do homem de cabelos esverdeados. Viu-o tirar uma pequena arma de dentro do terno, uma beretta, que ele apontou para si mesmo. Um momento de agonia, mas logo foi toda a fumaça novamente, a bagunça e agora tinha um jovem de dezessete anos em pé na sua frente. 

      Melania teve certeza que ouviu um "Eu ainda te amo, monstrinha" bem baixinho, antes do som do tiro. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam. 

 

_X_X_

 

     Teve certeza de esconder bem o pendrive em suas coisas. Era Natal, um dia a mais não faria as coisas darem todas erradas, daria? Mas se desse ainda sim não mostraria. Se antes não estava dando o valor devido à aquele dia, iria festejá-lo nem que fosse só mais um dia como qualquer outro. Ainda não tinha engulido tudo e estava mais do que curiosa e ansiosa para ver o que a esperava no futuro, porém conseguiu deixar isso tudo de lado, como se tivesse sido apenas um sonho ruim que ainda não estava disposta a contar para os outros. 

     O mais difícil tinha sido convencer Klaus de que nada tinha acontecido, que tinha sido só um acidente com a nova arma que tinham criado no futuro. Uma Beretta em vez de uma Bazooka e um tiro na cabeça. E por algum motivo fez como o mais velho disse e passou muito tempo fora de seu quarto. Não foi exatamente difícil convencer os pais para uma ceia de Natal mesmo que em cima da hora, ao invés da festa da Vongola. Não dessa vez, mesmo que uma coisa calma dessas não fosse bem o estilo da sua mãe. No fim foi divertido, com conversas divertidas, um dia diferente, porque ela sabia que eles sabiam que algo estava errado, mas não perguntaram.

     Quando finalmente subiu as escadas na direção para o próprio quarto viu algo na porta, brilhando no escuro, aquela cor meio azul fosforescente... Forma de estrela. Abaixou-se para pegar e quando se levantou ficou surpresa. O quarto estava cheio deles, vermelho, rosa, amarelo, verde... Luzinhas fosforescentes espalhando-se pelo seu quarto. Um chão de estrelas. Foi andando por dentre elas, observando, procurando algo de diferente até que notou uma pequena inclinação em sua estante de livros. Afastou-a, olhando para a parede. 

     As estrelas estavam grudadas na parede, cada uma com uma letra, uma frase. 

     "Tô criando um chão de estrelas, para invadir seus sonhos também." 

     Sorriu largo. Maldito aquele arrogante romântico incurável. Abaria ficando sem nenhum espaço pessoal daquele jeito. 

     Mas naquele instante. Não pareceu tão ruim assim. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Natal mamma /o/ Deu tempo! Deu tempo! huahuahua 
> 
> Não saiu bem o que eu queria. De início o plano era algo descontraído, aproveitando as lingeries de mamãe Noel que eu vi em uma loja XD. Pareceu muita coisa deles. Também pensei em uma ideia antiga dela mandando fotos para ele enquanto Klaus estivesse em uma reunião, mas eu fujo do Drama e ele me persegue pela eternidade huahuahua. 
> 
> Por algum motivo sempre achei que eles não fiariam juntos. Imagino o Klaus formando uma família com outra mulher, mas é impossível para ele esquecer a Mel. Ela foi o melhor momento da vida dele, seu verdadeiro e único amor. Mas o mundo não é perfeito e nem sempre as coisas acontecem como eles querem. 
> 
> A coisa da "Monstrinha" ali em baixo é uma história da minha mente que eu não escrevi huahuahua. Mas é como uma piadinha interna e carinhosa, além do apelido que está no celular do Klaus quando Mel o liga. Ele cansou de fazê-la desistir da ideia de que ela é um monstro, então tornou isso algo bom. Ela não precisa mudar para que ele a ame afinal, então ele ama essa monstrinha S2.
> 
> Espero que não tenha nada confuso o3o. Desejo um feliz natal para vocês X3~ E para todos que amamos. Lancelot, Nicolae, Anya~S2, Edmond, Eker, Nino e Nina, Hyperion, Quinn, vocês gostosos do inferno ( Nome demais para citar kkkk ) e os lindos do céu =3. Não esquecemos vocês ;w;. Amamos vocês!!! ( A criat que não nos ama ç-ç )


End file.
